


Revelations and Dreams

by CoverYourEyes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Raven King, Porn with Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoverYourEyes/pseuds/CoverYourEyes
Summary: Adam was staring at himself.  Or, a dream copy of himself.  Down to the loose t-shirt and threadbare jeans, it was him.Oddly enough, Adam’s first thought was, 'is that what I look like from the side?'*******************************************************Ronan has nightmarish versions of an Adam that knows his second secret, a version that is nothing short of disgusted by it.  But when the real Adam Parrish sees the dream creature, he sets out to prove Ronan wrong.





	

Hearing Gansey devoid of any composure was enough to send Adam into a panic.  The waver to his voice over the phone was a clear indicator that something was incredibly wrong.  After some rambling without substance, he had finally told Adam that he needed to immediately come to Monmouth.

 

As soon as he got there, Gansey opened the door wearing a tense expression on his face.

 

“Don’t panic.  Ronan already said he – _it_ – will be gone soon.  He’s pulled him – _it, damn it_ – out two other times.  I’ve never seen.”

 

Adam knew his fists were tightly clenched, acting as a means of expressing his apprehension.  So Ronan had pulled something out of his dreams.  It was a common occurrence, of course, but there was clearly something different about this occurrence.  And it hadn’t escaped his notice that Gansey hadn’t mentioned Blue being told to come as well.

 

The two walked into Monmouth, Adam with careful steps as if the building was alive and hungry.  Soon, however, two voices were audible from the direction of the main room.

 

“-actually surprised, Ronan?  It’s just like you to ruin things.  That’s what you always do.”

 

Adam’s heart stuttered in his chest, and his thoughts screeched to a halt.  That was –

 

The figure talking to Ronan – who was seated on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands – turned around to face Adam and Gansey.

 

Adam was staring at himself.  Or, a dream copy of himself.  Down to the loose t-shirt and threadbare jeans, it was _him_. 

 

Oddly enough, Adam’s first thought was, _is that what I look like from the side?_

 

The Other-Adam raised his eyebrows, and a sneer covered his face that honestly took Adam aback.  Had he ever made such a sharp expression?  It was cutting and full of cruelty.  Ronan had looked up at the arrivals and now leaned back, sprawling on the couch with his arms crossed and a very clearly fake calm look on his face.

 

Adam shook himself out of his stupor and in a voice that was far thinner than he would prefer he said, “What the hell is going on?”

 

The Other-Adam snorted and gestured at Ronan before saying in a low drawl, “Really?  Is anyone shocked by the high school dropout fucking things up again?  We should all be used to it by now.”

 

Gansey cut in, defending Ronan from the _dream version of Adam Parrish_ when he said, “That isn’t fair at all-“

 

Ronan cut in, sounding exhausted when he said, “Don’t bother, Dick.  It’s just a ni – a dream thing.  It will be gone in twenty minutes max.”

 

Adam made a strangled sound, but Ronan didn’t look at him.  The avoidance was obvious, but Adam couldn’t stop himself from asking, “This has happened before? Why are you dreaming of _me?_ ”

 

Ronan whipped his head around to stare at Other-Adam with wide eyes, but the dream figure only snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Why would _I_ say anything.  It’s disgusting enough, they don’t need to know.  And you’re the asshole, not me, remember?”

 

Ronan’s face contorted and Adam felt Gansey tense beside him.

 

Adam had heard the slip.  Ronan was – _Christ_ , Ronan was having _nightmares_ about him.  It made a tight feeling wrap around his chest.    He didn’t want to be something that hurt Ronan.  Ever.  Even if it was some copy of himself.  Why – what had he done to cause this?  This dream figure was, well, acting as if it hated Ronan.  And Adam had been acknowledging his feelings closely enough that he knew in the last few weeks that his feelings for Ronan were anything but hatred.  The opposite, if he was being honest.

 

Before Adam could regain his composure, the Other-Adam turned to look him up and down, addressing him in a condescending voice.

 

“Really?  I mean, _them_?  I get Gansey, sure, and you love Blue, but _Lynch_?  Why would you voluntarily be within a mile of the guy?  He’s fucked up on levels beyond what you could _possibly_ know.”

 

Adam felt rage grow inside of him.  This was a dream thing.  It would be gone.  And it sure as hell wasn’t _him_.  He opened his mouth and immediately answered in an angry voice.

 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.  He – “

 

The dream figure vanished, and Adam was left standing there with no idea as to what he would have said next.

 

The sound of Ronan retreating to his room and slamming the door shocked them all back from the eerie, quiet atmosphere that had taken over Monmouth. 

 

* * *

 

Adam didn’t love Blue.  Well, he _loved_ her, but he didn’t romantically love her.  He would have to be an idiot to not sense that there was something between her and Gansey.  And honestly?  He was beyond happy for the two of them.  The dream version of Adam… was it a manifestation of how Ronan saw him?  A cruel figure?  Someone who loved Blue and apparently spat nothing but vitriol at Ronan?

 

Adam had no idea how he was supposed to react.  Was this how Ronan saw him, or was this a nightmarish contortion of Adam that bothered Ronan?  Did he have versions of Blue or Gansey like this while he slept?

 

Regardless, Adam needed to talk to Ronan as soon as possible.  It was clear that nothing of value would come from any conversation they had at the moment when both men were on edge, so he promised himself that he’d single out the other man tomorrow.

 


End file.
